Sin Él
by Nortia
Summary: Porque, al fin y al cabo, ella iba a estar bien. Y en el fondo, sabía que estaría mejor sin él. Pensamientos de Leah sobre sus sentimientos con respecto a Sam. Leah!Centric.


_Para aquella niña de corazón roto. Ojala algún día consigas reunir todos los pedacitos y ser aunque sea una sombra de lo que fuiste, porque te echo de menos._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Leah está en uno de los acantilados de La Push, mirando como cae el sol en el horizonte. Esas puestas de sol siempre le han parecido muy hermosas. Aún recuerda cuando Sam la llevo allí por primera vez, diciéndole que le gustaba y que quería salir con ella. Aún recuerda como le rodeó y cuello con los brazos, feliz, y le besó como solo había visto en las películas.

Pero todo aquello había pasado. Porque Sam no volvería a ir a buscarla a aquel acantilado, ni volvería a decirle lo guapa que está con el pelo suelto, ni le diría Lee-lee al oído mientras ella se derrite por dentro.

No, él en aquellos momentos estaba con su prima, traicionando todos esos "Te amo" y esos "Para siempre". Sin importarle nada ella, sus sentimientos o todo aquello que habían sido.

En aquel momento escuchó unas risas abajo, en la playa. _Hablando del rey de Roma_, pensó con amargura.

Allí estaban ellos dos, riendo, completamente felices y ajenos al escrutinio al que estaban siendo expuestos.

Su prima está riendo a mandíbula batiente por unos gestos que Sam está haciendo. Este, sin poder contener la risa mucho más tiempo, también le sigue. Luego la coge de la cintura y la besa.

Leah deja escapar una rebelde lágrima por su mejilla. ¿Por qué tiene que amarlo? ¿Por qué, maldita sea, debía él dejarla? ¿¡Y por qué por su prima!

Leah libera otra lágrima, y otra más, hasta que sin darse cuenta está acurrucada en un rincón de su escondrijo llorando sin parar.

Desearía no amarlo. Porque hacerlo la daña, la amarga, y hace que su carácter se torne más ácido de lo que ella nunca hubiera pensado. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que con veinte años se volvería una vieja avinagrada, primero le hubiera dado un puñetazo y después se hubiera reído en toda su cara.

Y entonces piensa en que hubiera pasado si Emily no hubiera llegado nunca a La Push. Todo seguiría siendo fácil y sencillo, él amándola y ella también. Sin embargo, sabía que todo eso era mentira: Sam la había querido, no lo dudaba, pero nunca la había mirado como miraba a Emily. Con o sin cicatrices, amaba a Emily hasta lo indecible, más de lo que nunca la había querido a ella. Tanto que no había sentido ningún remordimiento en cortar con ella de la forma más fría, sabiendo que la destrozaría.

Y se pregunta si hubiera valido la pena. Si hubiera valido la pena mentirse de esa forma, seguir creyendo que la amaba como no amaría a ninguna, por no sentir ese dolor.

Y, aunque ella piense que sí, que hubiera valido la pena— porque está cansada de luchar, de esforzarse día a día por ignorarlos, de ser la amargada de la manada— su corazón y su orgullo le dicen que no. Porque ella era una chica que iba siempre con la verdad por delante— hasta resultar a veces cruel—, y si casi no era capaz de levantarse por las mañanas sabiendo todo lo ocurrido, no conseguía imaginar como reaccionaría de no saber nada.

Como hasta ahora. Porque, hasta su transformación en licántropa hacía tan solo dos semanas, ella no sabía porque coño Sam la había dejado de un día para otro— ¡y por su prima! —. Sin embargo ahora lo sabía, sabía que era la imprimación lo que los había separado.

Y, aunque siguiera doliendo, ahora tenía una razón, una razón consistente, _real_, para todo aquello. Y eso la llenaba de algo extraño, parecido a la paz interior. La sensación de que, por fin, podía ponerle un final a toda aquella historia que la había estado devorando por dentro casi un año y medio.

Ahora que sabía el porque, podía cerrar aquel capítulo de su vida. Y no sería fácil, Dios o quien quiera que estuviese allí arriba lo sabía, porque Leah llevaba mucho tiempo amargada. Pero lo intentaría, porque era justo lo que Lee-lee hubiera hecho.

Porque, al fin y al cabo, ella iba a estar bien. Y en el fondo, sabía que estaría mejor sin él.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Aclaraciones de la Historia:_

**1º** Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Esto al principio pretendía ser un JacobLeah, pero el teclado se ha rebelado y al final ha quedado un _Leah!Centric._ Sin embargo Leah es mi personaje femenino favorito de la saga, así que no estoy disgustada _(aunque, sinceramente, el hecho de que sea mi personaje favorito de la saga tampoco es que sea demasiado. Más que nada porque a SMeyer se le da genial crear personajes, ¿pero sabéis que se le da mejor? Destrozarlos)._

**2º** Tengo más historias de HP. Así que si os gusta el fandom o cualquier cosa, ya sabéis…

**3º** Este one ha sido beteado por **Seleniita Black de Malfoy**, así que muchas gracias.

**4º **Los reviews ponen feliz al escritor... ¡Por favor hacedme feliz!

1 Review = 1 Sonrisa


End file.
